


Fallin’ for You

by Nefertiti1052 (Succubusphan)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mostly Dan being fond, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Succubusphan/pseuds/Nefertiti1052
Summary: Dan still remembers all the five hour Skype calls, the long nights texting and giggling in the dark, whether he was at home or away on vacations - he still remembers what it was when they first fell in love.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41
Collections: Im-PROMPT-u Phandom Creator Challenge 2020





	Fallin’ for You

Dan still remembers all the five hour Skype calls, the long nights texting and giggling in the dark, whether he was at home or away on vacations - he still remembers what it was when they first fell in love. 

Always locking his bedroom door and checking his fringe in the mirror for fifteen minutes until he was deemed worthy of showing his pixelated face to Phil. It always brought a sort of nervous excitement to hit the call button, the first few seconds before Phil said hi and asked how his day was going and jumping into the most bizarre kind of stories about his own. 

Speaking to him every day was always the best part of Dan’s day, often even the only good part of it. He craved the companionship, the validation, and the laughter and Phil was always willing to provide. Sometimes, things would get risky and Dan would end up gasping for breath with his hand down his pants on camera, putting on a show for Phil, slightly thrilled at the possibility of being caught and he would get to see Phil’s live reaction as well. 

Dan still treasures those memories too. 

If he had to use a word to describe that first few months - other than the obvious “Love” - he would choose laughter. One of Dan’s favourite things about Phil was how much he made him laugh; he used to always have him in stitches, and he still does. It didn’t matter if he was creating stories or weird ice breaker games to make Dan smile on a bad day, or if he was teasing, wiggling his eyebrows and making saucy remarks about his appearance or what he wanted to do to him, Phil had always had the ability to make him laugh; sometimes in shock, sometimes because of how horrible the joke had been. Eleven years later, Phil still makes him laugh like no other.

The kettle beeps, pulling him from his musings. He goes about preparing their coffees, basking in the scent of his expresso blend, wrinkling his nose with a smile at Phil’s instant coffee. Dan leans against the counter and watches Phil playing Apex naked on the couch; he smiles and shakes his head fondly at the now permanent apartment fixture that Phil has become, always there, sort of like a birthmark at this point. Dan doesn’t know what his life would be without Phil, and luckily, he doesn’t have to find out.

“Oh my fucking god, you little piece of shit, I was about to get that fucking crate and you shoot me from the back like a fucking coward,  _ Fuck you _ !” Phil yells, looking ready to throw the controller at the TV.

Dan laughs at his boyfriend’s antics. “Yee?”

“Yee,” Phil says flatly. 

“Ok, turn it off, you need some time off from Apex.”

“I guess,” Phil huffs but he does turn the console and the TV off before joining Dan in the kitchen. 

“Made you coffee,” Dan smiles. 

“Ugh, my hero,” Phil smiles tiredly. “Come here,” he says ignoring his coffee entirely and pulling Dan by the waist, pressing their chests together, his smile turning into a smirk before he finally kisses Dan with a happy sigh. 

Yeah,  _ Dan doesn’t know what his life would be without Phil, and luckily, he doesn’t have to find out _ .

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Im-PROMPT-u phandom creator challenge hosted by the @phandomreversebang Day 30: Skype + He’s ike a permanent apartment fixture or a birthmark. 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: [Succubusphan](http://Succubusphan.tumblr.com/)
> 
> In case you wish to reblog the fic: [Tumblr Link](https://succubusphan.tumblr.com/post/633467867016445952/fallin-for-you)
> 
> Like and reblog, leave kudos and tattoo this fic onto your skin merely because I’m thirsty and I’m asking nicely. Thank you.


End file.
